1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method with a cooperative control algorithm that can appraise voltage stability of a power system in cooperation with a supervisory control and data acquisition (SCADA)/emergency management system (EMS) for cooperative control on multiple parallel flexible alternating current transmission systems (FACTS) to enhance voltage stability, and that can calculate individual operation points of the FACTS.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case where a spinning reactive power source such as a parallel flexible alternating current transmission system (FACTS) is installed in a power system, it inevitably exhibits different features from the existing system. Therefore, there is a need for employing and controlling the FACTS based on an accurate analyzing technology of the power system to extend and operate a large-scaled power system.
In other words, the technology of modeling and analyzing the FACTS has hitherto been developed, but, in order to apply the FACTS to a wide-area power system, there is a need for a comprehensive control system capable of accurately appraising and analyzing an influence of multiple FACTS on the power system to properly control the FACTS according to situations of neighboring power systems.
Also, in terms of utilizing a relatively inexpensive power generation of a non-metropolitan area in a domestic power system, a problem with voltage stability restricts power flexibility of a metropolitan area. Further, such power flexibility of the metropolitan area has been used as a yardstick of economical administration of the power system. In terms of planning and administering the power system, the most effective proposal for enhancement of the voltage stability is to introduce proper reactive power or to break a load. Here, a substantial proposal for maintaining the voltage stability is to introduce a reactive power source.
Accordingly, it may be advantageous to provide a control system with a cooperative control algorithm that can appraise voltage stability of a power system in cooperation with a supervisory control and data acquisition (SCADA)/emergency management system (EMS) for cooperative control on multiple parallel flexible alternating current transmission systems (FACTS) to enhance the voltage stability, and that can calculate individual operation points of the FACTS.
For example, it may be advantageous to provide a cooperative control system of the multiple FACTS and a method of implementing the same, which can determine, for example, situations of a domestic metropolitan power system according to conditions or voltage stability through simulation based on data from the SCADA/EMS, and can automatically generate a corresponding command so as to secure the voltage stability according to the power systems or local regions at a normal operation or a trouble with the system.